Shinsetsu
by ChibiJaime
Summary: A new snow falls upon Kikyou's village. Takes place prior to Inuyasha's sealing and Kikyou's death. InuyashaxKikyou. Flames will be ignored. Intelligent R&R appreciated and encouraged.


{/Author's Note: I write yaoi, shounen ai, lemons, and much worse than this. I have been flamed more times than the petty mind of someone who wants to flame me feels possible.  
  
Therefore, if you have even the slightest inclination to flame me, please remember this:  
  
It's just gonna get deleted.  
  
I mean, seriously. Do you honestly think your "Wah wah, I don't like Kikyou, wah wah, you suck, you're a bitch, wah wah! :P" rant is going to make me take down this fic?  
  
Anyway. This takes place prior to the whole ordeal with Naraku. It's a sappy InuyashaxKikyou shortfic. La./}  
  
~=~Shinsetsu~=~  
  
(New Snow)  
  
It was chilly outside, but these days, Kikyou didn't mind it so much. She sat on the steps of her quaint little hut, listening to the silence, watching the snow fall from above. It was the first snow of winter... a time she had always enjoyed. A shiver ran up her arms and she hugged herself lightly before she noticed... she was being watched. A soft smile appeared on her fair face as she leaned back on her hands, ignoring the damp cold beneath her palms. "I know you're there, Inuyasha... watching me. Come out."  
  
The priestess smiled as she heard a tiny sound of embarassment, followed by footsteps crunching in the fresh white powder as the half-demon in question crept around the side of the hut. "How do you do that?"  
  
"I can sense your demonic power," Kikyou answered simply, folding her hands in her lap again. "You should know that by now." After a minute or so, she continued, fidgetting. "I am sorry I haven't been able to see you... There's been a sickness going through the village. It's nothing serious. A few day's bedrest and some hot tea usually helps."  
  
"Ah... it's no problem. Don't worry about it. You do what you have to." For a moment after that, neither spoke. Inuyasha just silently sat down on the step beside Kikyou, turning his attention to the sky above... where she was looking. He stayed that way a moment longer, then slipped out of his overrobe, throwing it over the shoulders of the shinto priestess beside him. "You'll fall ill as well... staying out here in the cold with nothing but those thin robes covering you."  
  
Kikyou, at first, looked startled. Then, she smiled, pulling the heavy shirt tighter about herself as she peered over her shoulder at her companion, and her voice held a playful chime. "Eh? What's this? Inuyasha, caring about the frailty of a human?"  
  
"Keh." The dog demon shifted, folding his arms as he turned his attention away from Kikyou. She thought she recognized a faint tint of color to his cheeks, and it wasn't from the cold. "I am worried about the frailty of *Kikyou*." His sharp golden eyes turned back to her. "No other human matters to me."  
  
Once again, the two fell silent, until Kikyou shifted, moving so that the fire rat coat was thrown over both their shoulders. She scooted close to Inuyasha, leaning over as he instinctively - albeit tentatively - rested an arm about her. "Thank you. It's warmer this way... don't you think?"  
  
A nod. Kikyou lifted her head to look at him... he was doing his best to avoid looking at her. Golden eyes remained fixated on the cloudy sky above, almost like a child witnessing the delicate fall of the crystaline white for the first time. She smiled again, resting one hand softly against his chest as his hand raised to cover hers. "Kikyou..."  
  
"Hm...?"  
  
There was a pause, and after a tense moment, Inuyasha just shook his head. "...It's nothing. Forget it."  
  
Admitting anything was not one of his better points, but that hidden shyness was somehow endearing. After all, it was obvious enough by his actions and his gentle words that he cared about her. Enough about her to ignore the boundaries of race to come and see her. No matter how many times she had threatened to kill him for coming to their village before, he had always returned... for her. That thought made a certain warmth spread through her, and she curled up slightly against Inuyasha's side, clutching her hand against the fabric of his under-shirt.  
  
And when his hand squeezed hers just that little bit more, though no words were spoken, it was all the proof she needed. Her smile turned gentle, letting her eyes fall closed as her head lay against his shoulder. /Inuyasha... I do not know why I fell in love with you... but do not force yourself more than this. I am happy this way... to have you here. To be beside you. Is this not all that truly matters?/  
  
The silence that had fallen had left little in its wake. Kikyou dozed peacefully now, leaning against Inuyasha. His ear twitched... after he was certain her breathing had settled into sleep, he turned to look down at her, letting his now free hand run through her raven silk hair. "...Kikyou..." A smile finally turned up the corners of his lips, if only barely. He leaned down, pressing a kiss to the top of her head, before he stood, gathering her in his arms. Inside the small hut was much warmer, and he stepped lightly as to not awaken the sleeping Kaede. Gently, he lay Kikyou on an unfolded mat, pulling a blanket up over her. After pulling up a cushion, he sat himself down, watching the woman sleep. "I'll stay with you a little while..."  
  
/But I want to stay forever./  
  
~=~End~=~ 


End file.
